


Role Swap Hamilton

by Hinnypercabeth12



Category: Hamilton - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Gen, Other, Role Swap, Songs
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-27
Updated: 2020-10-14
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:12:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 12
Words: 7,281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26140186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hinnypercabeth12/pseuds/Hinnypercabeth12
Summary: Role swapped Hamilton songs.*cross posted on fanfiction.net
Relationships: Aaron Burr/Theodosia Prevost Burr, John Laurens/Elizabeth "Eliza" Schuyler
Comments: 4
Kudos: 16





	1. Helpless (Role Swap)

  
**Johns POV**

I have never been so helpless in my life!

Girl, you got me helpless! Just looking into your eyes gets me utterly helpless and it feels like just drowning in them.

I have never been the type to try to grab the spotlight, that was more of my other friends thing. We were at the Winter Ball with the ladies, on a hot night. I was laughing at Lafayette as he danced with a women, but but accidentally stepped on her foot when dancing. Then she walked in and my heart? It went boom!

I walked around the ballroom, trying to catch her eye from the side of the ballroom, but she was a bit busy talking to someone.

Everyone was dancing and the band was top volume, grind to the rhythm as we all wine and dine. I was just about to get close to her, when more people blocked the way, so I was about to walk through the crowd, but then I saw Alex walking by, so I grabbed his arm and whisper “Yo, this ones mine.” He turned to where I was pointing at. He smiled a teasing grin and made his way across the room to her. He began talking to her, which got me very nervous, and thinking “what was he doing?”

I began fidgeting with the collar of my suit, and then Alex grabs her arm and I felt my heart sink, thinking “I’m through.”

Then she looked and I blushed like a tomato, as I look into her eyes. Boy, those eyes make me helpless.

“Where are you taking me?” Asked Eliza.

“I’m about to change your life.” Alex replied promptly.

“Then, by all means, lead the way.” She said teasingly.

As they walked closer to me, I began blushing even more.

“Uh-I-“ I stuttered. “John Laurens, it’s a pleasure to meet you.” I bowed.

“Laurens?” Eliza asked turning to Alex.

Alex smiled. “Washington’s Lieutenant Colonel.”

“Thank you, for joining us for tonight.” I said taking her hand.

“If tonight lets us become one you of you, then do be it.” I blushed at the flirting and kissed the back of her hand. I almost didn’t hear Alex saying “I’ll leave you to it!” Since I was a bit busy, trying to calm myself down.

One week later.

I’m writing a letter nightly, it feels like my life gets better with every reply from Eliza.

I either scoffed or laughed at Alex’s remark, as he watches me write a letter to Eliza.

“I’m just, saying, if you really love me, you would share her.” He remarked.

I rolled my eyes. “Ha!” I said throwing a piece of paper at him.

Two weeks later.

In the Washington home, and I’m stressing. Eliza is visiting the Washingtons since, they are like family to me. But it wasn’t only that, it was also because, Eliza had came to ask George Washington his blessing to marry me! Since I also saw him as a father. I groan quietly feeling like I’m dying inside, as Eliza and Washington wine and dine, while Washington is stone faced.

I’m also trying not to cry, since there’s nothing you can do.

Then Washington stood up, and made his way across the room, making me panic, thinking we’re through.

But he shakes Eliza’s hand and says “Be true.” Eliza then looked back at me, smiling and made me feel helpless once again, by just seeing your eyes. I then run up to her, to hug her.

“Darling, I know I am from a rich family and all, but I don’t have anything you have, and acre of land, a troop to command, a dollop of fame. All I have is my honour, apparently also a tolerance for pain.” Eliza added jokingly, well, I hoped she was joking. “A couple college credits, and my top notch brain. Insane your family brings out a different side of me. Mulligan confides in me, Alex tried to take a bit out of me.” When she said that, I turned to look for Alex, who had left the room, but Eliza quickly reassured me. “No stress, my love for you is never in doubt. We could get a place in Harlem and we could figured it out. I’ve also lived in a sheltered family, my father is protective and my mother is even more protective, so I may be just a little rebellious, but as long as I live, John, I swear to God that you will never feel so helpless!”

I hugged her.

My life is going fine with Eliza in it, and looking into her eyes got me helpless.

Soon at the wedding. I was standing at the podium, waiting for Eliza. Soon I saw her, it took my breath away, as I saw her.

We kissed as soon as we both said our I do’s.

Helpless.


	2. Satisfied (Role Swap)

**Alex POV**

I honestly, didn’t want to go to the wedding, but I did anyways. After Angelica did her speech since she was the maid of honour, he was honestly hoping that they wouldn’t make me do my speech, but Peggy had dragged me up to the stage.

“Alright, alright, that’s what I’m talking about!” She said cheerfully, making everyone laugh. “Now, everyone give it up to the best man, Alexander Hamilton!” Everyone cheered.

I smiled bitterly. I raised my glass. “A toast to the bride.”

“To the bride.”

“A toast to the groom.” I continued.

“To the groom!”

I smiled bitterly. “From your brother, Alexander, who is always by your side. To your union.”

The soldiers repeated me, also saying “To the revolution!” In honour of John.

“And the hope that you provide!” I added.

“You provide!”

“May you always,” I looked at Eliza. “Be satisfied.” I immediately regretted saying that, since as soon as I said that, I was immediately reminded the night where I met her.

Rewind.

I remember that night, I might just regret regret that night, for the rest of my days.

I remember the ladies, that were tripping over themselves to win our praise, and probably in hopes of elevating their status. I remember that dreamlike candlelight, like a dream you can’t place.

Oh, but Eliza, I will never forgot the first time, I saw her face. I have never been the same, beautiful, intelligent, eyes in a angel like frame. And when she said “Hi”, I forgot my dang own name.

She set my heart aflame, every part aflame. This is not a game!

I had been just walking around, trying to avoid, the ladies flirting with us, when Eliza, walked up to me.

“You strike me as a person, who has never been satisfied.” She said.

I rolled my eyes. “I’m sure you don’t know what you mean, you forget yourself.”

But someone, it triggers into her knowing a bit more about me.

“You’re like me, I’m never satisfied.” She had said.

I turned around to face her. “Is that right?” I asked curiously.

“I’ve never been satisfied.” She had replied.

I bowed. “My name is Alexander Hamilton.”

She curtsied. “Elizabeth Schuyler.” She introduced.

“Where’s your family from?” I asked.

“Unimportant, there’s a million things that I haven’t done, just you wait.”

So, this was what it feels like to match level wits, with someone at your level! What is the catch? It’s Ben Franklin with a kite! You see it right?

The conversation lasted, about to two minutes, maybe three minutes, everything we said was in total agreement! It’s a dream and it’s a bit of a dance. A bit of a posture, it’s a bit of a stance.

She’s a bit of a flirt, but I could give it a chance. I then asked about her family, and did you see her answer?

Her hands started fidgeting, she looked annoyed.

She’s rich, flying from the stitch of her dress.

Beautiful, boy does she know it.

Wearing high heels, even though she’s short. After talking with her a bit more, I felt like I was living a dream, I wanted to take her far away, from this place, but then John grabs me, by the arm, and I turn to see his face and he is looking helpless.

His eyes are just so...

Helpless.

And I know, he is, who couldn’t fall for her charms. But then John whisper to my ear. “Yo, this ones mine.” He pointed are where Eliza was, talking with two other women. I felt my heart sink, and then I realize three fundamental truths at the exact same time. I gave John a teasing grin, and walked towards them.

“Excuse me, ladies, sorry for interrupting, but may I take Eliza for a sec?” I asked smoothly. The other two women giggled, Eliza smiled, I then grabbed her arm, and hooked it up under my arm.

“Where are you taking me?” Eliza asked.

“I’m about to change your life.” I said.

Eliza raised her eyebrow. “Then, by all means lead the way.” She said teasingly.

_Number one!_

I’m a man in a world, in which, no one would care for me, since I’m a ‘whore’ son. My father left us when I was ten, so I’ve been alone ever since, my mother died, cousin committed suicide, and my brother died in a hurricane.

  
So I’m the wittiest, cunning, and the gossip, in New York insidious.

And Eliza, she has a higher status then me.

Ha, that doesn’t mean, I want her any less.

As we walked towards John, which he was blushing madly. John stuttered a bit, he then bowed and said. “John Laurens, it’s a pleasure to meet you.”

“Laurens?” Eliza asked looking at me.

I smiled bitterly. “Washington’s Lieutenant Colonel.”

_Number two!_

She’s after me cause I’m Washington’s right hand man, that elevates her status higher, I’d been naive to set that aside, maybe that’s why I introduced her to John, now he’s her husband.

Nice going Alex, she was right, you will never be satisfied.

“Thank you for joining us for tonight.” John said.

“If tonight, lets us become one of you, then so be it.” John then kissed the back of her hand. I smiled bitterly at the new couple and said. “I’ll leave you to it.”

_Number three!_

I know my brother like I know my own mind, you will never find anyone, as trusting or as kind, if I tell him, that I love her, he would be silently resigned.

She would be mine.

He would “I’m fine.”

He would by lying!

But when I fantasize at night it’s Eliza’s eyes, as I romanticize, what could have been mine, if I hadn’t sized her up so quickly.

At least my dear John is her husband.

At least I keep her eyes in my life.

I opened my eyes again, to see everyone staring at me. Once again I raised my glass. “To the groom!”

“To the groom!”

“The the bride!” I added.

“To the bride!”

“From your brother,” I said, letting tears fall, letting everyone think they are tears of joy and not tears of pain and sadness. “Alexander, who is always by your side. To your union!”

“To the union! To the revolution!” Added the soldiers again.

“And the hope that you provide.” I said. “May you always,” I looked at Eliza, straight in the eye as she kissed John. “Be satisfied.”

And I know, she will never be satisfied, but I also know I will never be satisfied.


	3. Wait For It

**Theodosia POV**

I signed as I watched the Schuyler Sisters walk off. I then clutched a letter in her hand and went back home. Luckily my husband wasn’t there, so he wouldn’t know that I had been having an affair with some else.

Aaron writes me a letter everyday. He’s been keeping my bed warm while my husband is away. My husband is on the British side in Georgia, trying to keep the colonies inline. Well he can keep all of Georgia, Aaron, he’s mine.

Love doesn’t discriminate, between the sinners and the saints, since it takes and it takes and it takes it we keep loving anyways.

We laugh, we cry and we break, and we make our mistakes.

And if there’s a reason that he’s at my side, while so many have tried, then I’m willing to wait for it. Aaron’s grandfather was a preacher. But there are things that the homilies and hymns won’t teach ya. His mother was a genius, his father commanded respect. When they died, they left him no instructions, just a legacy to protect.

Death doesn’t discriminate, between the sinners and the saints, since it takes and it takes and it takes, but we keep on living anyways. And if there’s a reason I’m still alive, when everyone who loves has died, then I willing to wait for it.

I am the only thing in life that I can control.

I am a inimitable, I am an original.

I am not falling behind or running late.

I am not standing still, I am lying in wait.

Schuyler faces an endless uphill climb! She has something to prove, he has nothing to lose. Schuyler’s pace is relentless, she wastes no time, what is it like in her shoes? Schuyler doesn’t hesitate, she exhibits no restraint, she takes and she takes and she takes and she keeps winning anyways, she changes the game, she plays and she raises the stakes. And if there’s a reason she still thrives when so few survive, then goddammit I’m willing to wait for it.

Then I’m willing to wait for it.

**A/n: I honestly think this is cringey but I did it anyways.**


	4. Hamilton Interlude

**Eliza POV**

I was in the kitchen making some food, when someone knocked on the door. I stopped what I was doing and went to get the door.

When I opened the door to see a mailmen.

“Hello Mrs. Laurens.” Greeted the mailmen. “Here’s the Mail.” He then handed me the mail. I smiled. “Thank you!” I said. The mailmen bade me farewell and left. I closed the door and went back inside the house. I looked at the mail, and I froze at one of the letters.

It was addressed to my husband, John.

When I went into the dining room, John was there eating some breakfast.

**John POV**

_I may not live to see the glory._

I had been eating breakfast when my wife came in. I smiled but for some reason Eliza looked troubled.

“John? There’s a letter for you. From France.”

I smiled, thinking it must be from Alex. Ever since Congress refused to help France, Alex had sailed to France, to at least tried to aid the victims.

“It’s from Alex, I’ll read it later.” I said.

“Uh, no it’s not John.” Eliza said softly.

_And when our children tell our story._

I froze, “Will, you read it?” I asked.

Eliza nodded and opened the letter. “In November, 1794, Lieutenant Colonel Alexander Hamilton was killed in gunfire in an attempt to smuggle Marquis de Lafayette out of France. His remains will be buried in France.”

_Tomorrow there will be more of us._

I felt my breath hitched at this news. _Alex_ was dead. I felt tears threatening to fall down.

“John, are you alright?” Eliza asked concerned.

“I-I-“ I tried to say something but tears began falling down. Eliza then hugged me as I cry.

**A/n: Okay, so when I do burn and congratulations, Alex will be still alive.**


	5. Dear Aaron (Reprise)

**Theodosia POV**

I had been crying for a while. Ever since my beloved Aaron passed away last night. I just couldn’t do anything.

Then my daughter Theodosia jr came in. “Mommy, where’s daddy?” Theo asked as she walked in but stopped when she saw me crying.

I tried to sniffled my tears. “Dear Theodosia, what to say to you? Sometime last night, your father breathed your name and like a flame, it flickered out too soon. He died. He’s gone.” I then had a breakdown, as I watched my daughter began forming tears. I remember the night clearly, I was by his side hoping that God would take pity on us and let him survive. I remember him whispering Theodosia’s name and then, he was gone.

“He dedicated every day to you, he changed my life completely, he made life worthwhile, and when you smile,” I looked straight in the eye of my daughter. “I know a part of him lives in you, I know I can go on.”

I then took Theo into my lap. “You have come of age with our young nation, we bleed, and we fight for you, sometimes it seems like it’s the only thing we can do.”

“You and I will build a strong foundation, and I’ll be here for you, I know that the way is clear for you. And I know Theo, that one day, you will blow us all away.”

Theo nodded and went to her room. I smiled, thinking of what great things she could do one day.

Cause I know, she will blow us all away.


	6. Say No To This

**Theodosia POV**

There’s nothing like summer in the city. I had just left a meeting from Eliza who had hopes of opening an orphanage, so I had agreed to help. As I walked down the streets, a man walked by clutching his coat, with a hat and what looked like a bruise on his left eye.

Strangely for some reason, he was walking towards Eliza’s house for some reason.

I felt there could be some trouble in the air but didn’t think about it much.

**Eliza’s POV**

I haven’t slept for a week. I was weak, barely awake. I had been working, filling out papers for the orphanage. I regretted my choice for choosing to stay back while the rest of the family went upstate to visit my father. But I had to get this orphanage opened.

I signed, I was longing for Alexander who was in France aiding victims, missing my husband who was upstate.

That’s when Mr. James Reynolds came into my life.

When I was writing a paper, someone knocked on the door. I got up and went downstairs to see who it was.

When I opened the door, there was a man, he was clutching his coat and had a red shirt and a hat.

He then said. “I know you are a women of honour, but I’m so sorry to bother you at home right now, but I don’t know where to go, and I came here alone. My wife, she’s been doing me wrong. Beating me, cheating on me, mistreating me.” He revealed the black eye on his left eye. I’ve heard of men beating women, but women beating men? I’ve never heard of that before. “Suddenly she’s up and gone and I don’t have the means to go on.”

I felt sympathy for him. “I am so sorry for your misfortune, I could give you a loan and walk you home?” I offered.

The man looked great full. “You’re too kind ma’am.”

I immediately went to grab thirty dollars that I had saved away.

As we walked back, his house was about a block away since he stopped and pointed at a house. “This ones my, ma’am.”

As we arrived inside the house, I turned to leave and said. “Well, I must head home sir.”, James turned red and then grabbed my arm and led me to his bed.

“Stay,” he begged.

“Hey...” I said blushing.

That’s when I began to pray to Lord, god please show me how to say no to this.

But my god, he looks so helpless and my body is saying “Hell, yes.”

I don’t know how to say no to this. In my mind, I’m trying to go.

Then his mouth is on mine and I don’t say no.

I wish that was just a one time thing, but it soon became a pastime.

A mouth after this endeavour I then received a letter from a Mrs. Maria Reynolds.

I opened the letter and read it.

_Dear ma’am,_

_I hope this letter finds you in good health and in a prosperous enough position to put wealth. In the pockets of people like me down on their luck. You see, that was my husband you decided to f***._ _But uh-oh, you made the wrong sucker a cockold. So time to pay the piper for the dress you undressed._

_And hey, you keep seeing my whore husband, if the price is right, if not I’m telling your husband._

_Sincerely_

_~Maria Lewis ‘nee Reynolds_

I stared at the letter in shock and anger. I hid the letter and rushed over to James place.

“How could you!” I shouted in her face.

“No ma’am!” Said James, half dressed, apologetic and a mess. He looked pathetic but he cried “Don’t go, ma’am!”

“Was your whole story a setup?” I demanded.

“I don’t know about any letter!”

“Stop crying god dammit get up!” I demanded.

“I didn’t know any better.” James said.

“I’m ruined!” I lamented.

“Please don’t leave me with her! Just give her what she wants and you can have me!” Offered James. I felt my knees buckle and I know I should say no, but how can I?

“Whatever you want, if you pay then you can stay.” James counter offered.

I didn’t know how to say no to this and my body was again screaming “Hell, yes.”

Show me how to say no to this. There is nowhere to go.

But when his body is on mine, I do not say no.

Soon after, I came by once again with some money and slammed it into Maria Reynolds open hand.

“Nobody needs to know.” I said and left.


	7. The Reynolds Pamphlet

It was the summer of 1797, it was an early morning where people would have been asleep but no, in New York City, people were reading and gossiping about a terrifying four pages pamphlet.

The Reynolds Pamphlet.

Whilst some people were in shock such as Hercules was when reading the pamphlet, though, there were other people being gleeful about this.

“Have you read this?” Martha Jefferson asked to a passerby.

“Elizabeth Schuyler Laurens has an affair and she wrote it down right there.” Theodosia said to another person.

“Highlight!” Dolley Madison said as she read even more.

“The charges against me is a connection with one Maria Reynolds.” Theodosia read out loud. “For purposes of improper speculation. My real crime is an amorous connection with her husband, for a considerable amount of time with her knowing consent.”

“Damn!” Theodosia, Martha, and Dolley said in unison.

People all over the city were in shock at this revelation of Eliza revealing she had an affair with James Reynolds. The young Reynolds man was known for sleeping with other women, being a notorious liar and a player all over the city. Eliza has been more than happy to cooperate just so no one had found out so she had payed Maria Reynolds, over two thousand dollars.

Unfortunately for her, Theodosia, Martha, and Dolley had accused her of stealing the money from the orphanage she had been planning to open. Even though she had proven it to them that she didn’t, Eliza was still paranoid about the rumours floating around, so she had revealed her secret affair to the public.

Theodosia felt like a dream had come true. This women who was relentless and didn’t stop was finally falling down to her own doom.

Theodosia then proceeded to read the pamphlet out loud to her fellow companies.

“I had frequent meetings with him at my own house.” Theodosia read aloud.

“In her own house?” Dolley repeated.

“Damn.” Martha said.

“Whilst Mr. Laurens and our children were absent visiting my father.”

“No.....” Martha said.

The two eldest children were reading this pamphlet in shock and felt betrayed by their mother. How could she do such a thing like this? Tears began falling down on their faces as

Hercules then ushered them away from the crowd, as the crowd began booing at Eliza.

Angelica glared at her mother with hatred, so did Hercules. How could she just go behind John’s back just like that? Hercules then escorted the two eldest children back home.

Meanwhile Eliza looked down in shame as she hurried across the street as people booed at her.

Not to mention that Theodosia, Martha, and Dolley were mocking at her for falling down to her own doom.

“Well, that orphanage never going open.” Martha commented.

“That’s one less thing to worry about.” Theodosia said.

The three women began laughing cruelly in Eliza’s face as people kept speaking ill of her. Many men knew John and felt angered that she had hurt him this way. Soon the crowd began moving away from Eliza, making Eliza think that it the booing had stopped but what she didn’t know that they were making room for someone else. She then bumped into someone when she looked up it was Alex.

“I came as soon as I heard.” Alex said.

“What?!” Theodosia said confused.

“Alex,” Eliza said in relief.

“All the way from France? Damn.” Muttered Dolley knowing that it wasn’t a secret that Alex had sailed to France to help aid victims.

“Alex, thank god, someone understands what I’m struggling here to do.” Eliza said moving forward to hug Alex.

Before she could hug him Alex pushed her away from him and grabbed her collar. Theodosia knew that John was one of Alex’s closest friends, and she knew that Alex had came back to America from France for a certain reason.

“I’m not here for you.” Hissed Alex. “I know my brother like I know my own mind, you will never find anyone as trusting or as kind. I love my best friend more than anything in this life and I would choose his happiness over mine every time.”

Alex then pushed Eliza away roughly and slapped her. It greatly pleasured Theodosia that Eliza was falling down from her high position she had been climbing for. As Eliza fell to the ground, she hoped someone would have sympathy for her. Wrong. Most people would have scolded the Caribbean man for slapping a women, none did since she had it coming in the first place.

“Put what we had aside, I’m still standing by his side, you could never be satisfied. God, I hope you’re satisfied.” Alex said glaring down at Eliza with cold emotionless eyes, Alex then left her on the ground crying. Tears were streaming down on Eliza’s face where she held her red cheek that stinger with pain. Then the crowd dispersed and Theodosia kept glaring at her in pure satisfaction. Eliza Schuyler Laurens reputation was ruined all across the country and Eliza has fallen into a pitch full of darkness.

“Well, she’s never going have that orphanage opened now.” Theodosia said while Martha and Dolley agreed with her. The only thing they felt sympathy was for her husband John.

“Her poor John.” Dolley muttered.

Meanwhile, John was reading the four paged pamphlet whilst tears began streaming down. He ignored the knocks on the door.

On the other side of the door, Alex, Hercules, and Lafayette, including James Madison were knocking on the door, worried for him. Finally Alex managed to open the door and hugged John as he cried.

“I thought I would be enough.” John said while sobbing as Alex hugged him.


	8. Burn

**John’s POV**

I was just staring at a fireplace when Eliza came in. She walked in looking embarrassed.

Before she could go any closer I stopped her and stood up from the crouch.

“I saved every letter you wrote to me,” I said softly looking at all the letters I had in a box. “From the moment I read them, I knew you were mine, you said you were mine, I though you knew you were mine.” I felt a tear drip down my face as I remembered all the times we had spent before this had happened.

“Do you know what Alex said when we saw your first letter arrive?” I asked her.

I remembered the day like it was yesterday.

_Flashback._

_“One letter to John Laurens!” Said the mailman. I hurried over to get the letter. I smiled when it said it was from Eliza._

_I hurried over to Alex and I’s tent. I had hurriedly rushed in that I had surprised Alex._

_Alex looked at the letter. “Eliza?” He asked._

_I nodded._

_I read it and it made me feel helpless all over again, I immediately went to go reply to her letter. As I was writing, Alex had read my letter, I would have been angry but I wasn’t I was just busy writing my reply. When I looked up Alex was frowning._

_“Be careful with her John, she will do what it takes to survive.”_

_End of flashback._

“He said, ‘Be carful with her John, she will do what it takes to survive.” I said repeating the words he had said. Before I thought he was being cautious so I had laughed it off.

“You and your words flooded my senses. Your sentences left me defenceless, you built me palaces out of paragraphs, you built cathedrals.” I said as more tears dripped down my face.

I immediately started to reread the letters. “I’m re-reading the letters you wrote to me, I’m searching and scanning for answers in every line for some kind of sign, of when you were mine...” I said I immediately took a couple letters and went near the fireplace. “The world seemed to burn.” I dropped the letters and watched it burn into ashes and I saw Eliza looking shocked at what I was doing. Why should she care? She cheated on me.

I then held the letters she had received from _him_. “You published the letters she wrote you, you told the whole world how you brought this boy in our bed, in clearing your name, you have ruined our lives!” I said practically almost yelling.

I turned around to face her. “Do you know what Alex said when he found out what you’d done?”

I remembered asking him why I wasn’t enough and he said-“ ‘You have married an Icarus, she has flown to close to the sun.’”

Eliza looked like she wanted to say something but I didn’t let her. “You and your words obsessed with your legacy, your sentences border on senseless and you are paranoid in every sentence!” I remembered reading her paranoia in her letters. “On how they perceive you...... you, you, you!” I then decided what I would do I then took the box full of the letters I had received. “I am erasing myself from the narrative.” I said while dropping my letters in the fireplace. Eliza looked even more shocked at this and I then said. “Let future historians wonder how John reacted when you broke his heart, _you_ have torn it all apart, I’m watching it burn!” I begin burning even more letters, Eliza then tried to stop me but I wouldn’t let her.

I felt angry at everything.

“The world has no right in my heart! The world has no place in our bed! They don’t get to know what I said that might have redeemed you!” I shouted as more tears began falling down on my face.

“You forfeit all rights to my heart! You forfeit the place in our bed! You’ll sleep in your office instead!” I knew that was harsh but I felt like she deserved it for forfeiting all rights to my heart. “With only the memories of when you were mine!” I paused as sobs came out. I looked away from Eliza and watched the last of my letters burn away into ashes.

“I hope that you... burn.” I whispered as the last letter burned into ashes.


	9. Congratulations

**Alex POV**

I was walking towards John and Eliza’s house.

I was furious at what Eliza did to John. How could she hurt him?

I had given her up for John and this is what Eliza did?

I knocked on the door furiously. Eliza opened the door and smiled in relief.

“Alex.” Eliza said in relief.

I gave her a fake smile. “Eliza...” she went to hug me but I stopped her. “Congratulations.” I said pushing her away. She stumble back in shock. I walked in and closed the door.

Then I really started on her.

“You have invented a new kind of stupid, a damage you can never undo, an open all the cages in a zoo kind of stupid, truly you didn’t think this through. Kind of stupid.” I took a deep breath. “Let’s review.” I then showed her the Reynolds Pamphlet. “You took a rumour, a few, maybe two, people knew and refuted it by sharing an affair that _no_ one has accuse you. John begged you to take a break.” I turned away. “You refused to. So scared of what your enemies will do to you, your the only enemy that you ever seem to lose you. You know why Theodosia can do what she wants, she doesn’t dignify school-yard taunts with a response!” I turned to looked at her and turned away. “So, yeah congratulations.”

“Alexander....” Eliza started but I ignore him.

“You’ve redefine your legacy, congratulations.” I started to leave when Eliza shouted. “It was an act of financial sacrifice!”

I froze.

“Sacrifice?” I asked softly. “I languished alone with no family I could ever have as I fought in the French Revolution. I only lived to read your letters, but I now look at you and think ‘God, what have we done with our lives and how did it get us.” I felt some tears falling down, so I wiped them away quickly. “That doesn’t wipe the tears or the tears away and I’m back in the city and I’m here to stay, and you know what I’m here to do?” I asked.

“Alexander...” Eliza started again.

I looked at her angrily. “I’m not here for you.” I started to approach her and she started tooling a few steps back. “I know my brother like I know my own mind, you will never find anyone as trusting or as kind and a million years ago he said to me “This one’s mine”” I felt more tears trailing down on my face but I ignored it. “So, I stood by, do you know why?”

At Eliza’s shook of her head I shouted “I LOVE MY BROTHER MORE THAN ANYTHING IN THIS WORLD AND I’LL CHOOSE HIS HAPPINESS OVER MINE EVERY TIME JOHN!”

“John...” Eliza repeated quietly with tears falling down.

“Is the best thing in our lives.” I said harshly. “So never forget that you’ve been blessed with the best husband.” I turned to leave but before that I turned around to say one more thing. “Congratulations, for the rest of your life, every sacrifice you make is for my brother, give him the best life. Congratulations.” I then opened the door and slammed it once I went outside not caring for how Eliza was feeling.


	10. I Want You To Be Happier

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: So, this is another version of satisfied but its happier, since I felt like it just fits with it so here it is.

**Alex POV:**

Today is John's and Eliza's wedding, I didn't feel like coming, but John had made me his best man.

Flashback.

"Alexander, your the closest friend, I've ever had," John said one time in their tent. "Could you be the best man at my wedding?"

Alex froze, he had forgotten about that, mainly just to try to avoid the pain he had been feeling lately. Alex tried to smile. "Sure thing, John."

End of Flashback.

I signed and went to get ready, at the wedding, when it Angelica was doing her speech, I felt, the flashbacks of the Winter's Ball coming back into my head.

I had just talked to Eliza when John, grabbed me by the arm and his face looked so helpless. My heart sank even lower when he whispered to me "Yo, this one's my." I had stared at him and looked at the direction where Eliza was.

Lately, I've been thinking, I want you to be happier.

I tried to give John a teasing grin and walked over to where Eliza was.

But when the morning comes, I've seen what we've become, in the cold light of day, we're a flame in the wind. I know John and I sometimes argued but I loved him like a brother, and I didn't want to take his happiness away.

But only for a minute, as I lend Eliza to John, I want to change my mind, since this just didn't feel right to me, but I want to raise his spirits, I want to see you smile, even though it pains me, but I know my brother like I know my own mind, no one would ever find anyone as trusting or as kind, and I know that if I told him that I love Eliza, he'll be silently resigned, Eliza could have been mine, and John would have said he was fine but he would have been lying.

When the wedding was over and it was the evening, I just laid on my bunk in my tent, I'm left with thoughts about Eliza and just her being with John, would still pain me forever.

Later on, when Congress refused to help France, I knew I found something to hide my pain.

As I told John and Eliza my plans to help France, they begged me to stay in America, I refused.

As I walked up onto the ship, just only for a minute, I want to change my mind since this just doesn't feel right for me, but I want to raise his spirits, I want to see him happy, even though that means I have to leave.

As the ship sailed across the Atlantic to France, I had been thinking lately, that I want him to be happier, so I'll go.

I want you to be happier.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/n: This is so cringey but I did it anyways.


	11. The World was Wide Enough

**Theodosia POV**

I was rowing to the duelling place that was going to happen between me and Elizabeth. But first, there are ten things you need to know.

Number one!

We rowed across the Hudson Bay at dawn, my friend Anne McEvers had signed up as my second.

Number two!

Schuyler arrived with his crew, Susan Bard and a doctor that he knew.

Number three!

I watched Schuyler examine the terrain, I wish I could tell you what was happening in his brain besides, man has poisoned my political pursuits, usually, most disputes die and no one shoots.

Number four!

Schuyler drew first position, looking, to the world, like a women on a mission, this is a women with a marksman's ability, the doctor then turned around so she can have deniability.

Number five!

Now I didn't know this at the time but we were near the same spot her son died, is that why?

Number six!

She examined her gun with such rigour? I watched as she methodically fiddled with the trigger, should this be the right time for confession time? Here's what I'll tell you, my fellow women would tell you I'm a terrible shot.

Number eight!

Your last chance to negotiate, send in your seconds, see if they can set the record straight.They won't teach you this in your classes, but look it up, Schuyler was wearing her glasses.Why? If not to take deadly aim?It's her or me, the world will never be the same.  
I had only one thought before the slaughter.  
This women will not make an orphan of my daughter

Number nine!

Look her in the eye, aim no higher  
Summon all the courage you require  
Then count one, two, three, four, five, six, seven, eight, nine, ten fire!

**Elizabeth POV**

I imagine death so such it feels more like a memory, is this where it will get me, on my feet several feet ahead of me, I see it coming, so I run or fire my gun or let it be? There is no beat, no melody, but Bartow, my first friend, my enemy, maybe the last face I'll ever see, if I throw away my shot, is this how I will be remembered?

What if this bullet is my legacy.

Legacy, what is a legacy? I've learned that it's like planting seeds in a garden that you could never get to see. I wrote some notes at the beginning of a song that someone will sing for me, oh America, you great unfinished symphony, you sent for me. You let me make a difference, a place where even women can leave their fingerprints and rise up, but I'm running out of time, and my times up, wise up, eyes up...

I catch a glimpse of the other side, Peggy leads a soldiers chorus on the other side, my daughter is on the other side, so is my mother. Washington is watching me from the other side, teach me how to say goodbye, rise up, rise up, rise up-John!

I took a deep breath after coming out of my deep thinking, I had made my decision, my love take your time.

Raise a glass to freedom-

**Theodosia POV**

She aims her pistol to the sky!

"Wait!" I shouted but it was too late I had already pulled the trigger and the bullet hit Eliza. She collapsed, I tried to go near her but I am ushered away.

Someone tells me "You better hide," but I don't listen.

They row him back to the Hudson.

I get a drink, I hear wailing in the streets.

They say that Alexander and John were both at her side when she died.

Death doesn't discriminate, between the sinners and the saints, it takes and it takes and it takes, and history obliterates, in every picture it paints me in all of my mistake, when Elizabeth aimed at the sky, she may have been the first one to die, but I'm the one who paid for it.

I survived but I paid for it.

Now I'm the villain in your history, I was too young and blind to see, I should've known, the world was wide enough for both Schuyler and me.

That the world was wide enough for both Schuyler and me.


	12. Best of Husbands, Best of Men

Eliza POV

I walked quietly through the walls, going into my office. Quietly I tried to make no sound, but the chair scraped against the floor. I hope that no one heard that. I soon found some paper and a quill and went to work. I quickly wrote my note, when I was writing, I heard my husband, John say, "Elizabeth, come back to sleep," He asked tiredly while holding a candle.

"I have an early meeting out of town," I lied.

"It's still dark outside," John pointed out.

"I know, I just need to write something down," I told John.

"Why do you write like you're running out of time?" John asked. Because I am running out of time. I thought silently, knowing that I had accepted a duel with Bartow.

"Come back to bed, that would be enough," John begged.

"I'll be back before you know I'm gone," I promised hoping it was true.

"Come back to sleep,"

"This meeting's at dawn," I lied again.

John seems to have given up and said. "Well, I'm going back to sleep." He then turned to leave, before he left I grabbed his hand making him turn to me.

"Hey," I said. "best of husbands, best of men,"

John smiled and went back to bed.

Soon, I finished my letter to John and went to get a coat and my pistol.


End file.
